


The Great Demon Emerges

by Kireizaki



Series: Gabriel Dropout TSF stories [1]
Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime), Gabriel DropOut (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, TSF, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireizaki/pseuds/Kireizaki
Summary: A lonely student with a penchant for lying stumbles across Hell's shopping network, learning exactly how potent their goods can really be.A genderbending story about someone becoming Satania from Gabriel Dropout!





	The Great Demon Emerges

“Ah, but of course I spent my time in our family’s private cottage in the Swiss Alps! We try not to go there too often, it’s quite easy to grow tired of all that snow, after all!” Satoshi boasted as he spoke to his classmates, most of whom had pulled their phones out as soon as he was asked what he’d done during a week-long break from school.

“But the food is nothing short of incredible, they have so much, erm…” He scrambled for the right words for a few seconds, before his eyes lit up and he smiled broadly. “Chocolate! That’s right, Swiss chocolate is extra creamy and rich! It’s like tasting a piece of Heaven itself!”

He thought it sounded perfect. Utterly infallible. He was, of course, very wrong, but he never quite realized that. He was certain that they must’ve all just been far too impressed to respond to him, unaware that they really just didn’t care enough to even attempt to believe a word he was saying.

“I’d have loved to bring you all gifts, of course, but you know how difficult that sort of thing is. Even private jet owners need to report to customs. Still, I’ll see if my butler can help me with that in my future travels!”

He breathed a sigh of relief as the teacher entered the classroom, happy that, for now at least, he could sit down and not have to further elaborate on his extremely obvious lie.

And so the rest of the school day followed the tone he’d set in the morning. Nobody spoke to him. Nobody even approached him, because, really, nobody cared about a thing he had to say. Satoshi could come up with a million different excuses for why this was, but really, there was just one very simple reason: Nobody liked him. Not even slightly.

Some students found his stories funny at first, but they quickly grew wearisome as it became increasingly obvious that he was searching desperately for anything he could that might make him seem even slightly more interesting. Satoshi wasn’t a bad person, not by any means, but he was confident there wasn’t a soul who’d accept him as he really was, so he spent each and every day living a lie.

After what felt like an eternity, the day drew to a close, and he trudged home to his apartment, already thinking up the stories he’d tell everyone the next day. The one he currently had in his head would be the one that would net him all kinds of friends, he was sure of it! His goofy grin never once faded, even as his story grew more elaborate and exponentially less believable with every step he took.

~~~

Satoshi sat down on his couch, happily munching away at some melon bread he’d bought earlier in the day as he mindlessly flipped through channels on his TV. He’d hoped to find something that might give him even more ideas for stories he could tell, but everything just seemed so dull! Eventually, however, something caught his eye.

“Today’s ultra-limited special offer is a Hell Shopping Network exclusive!”

Was this some kind of joke? What kind of shopping channel used a name like that? Satoshi was baffled, but still, he couldn’t turn away, eager to see whatever item was about to be unveiled.

“The multivitamin that’s taking all of Hell by storm, it’s The Overlord Supplement! Designed to refresh your body and soul, these incredible vitamins will fill you with vim, vigor, and the confidence you need to show the world how truly great you are!”

Satoshi’s penchant for stories meant that over the years he’d only grown increasingly naive, willing to believe just about everything he heard. Perhaps it was out of a desire to lead a more interesting life, but where others would’ve seen something like this and scoffed, Satoshi beamed ecstatically.

“That sounds so cool!” he cried out joyously as the salesman on-screen continued.

“Stock is flying off the shelves, so if you’d like to get in on this once-in-a-lifetime offer, you’d better act fast! Call this number right now to claim The Overlord Supplement as your own for an unbelievable 75% off! The clock’s ticking, and you won’t want to miss this one!”

Satoshi really didn’t want to miss out, picking up his cellphone and frantically dialing the number flashing at him from the TV. The second he hit the call button, his doorbell rang out.

“Hmm? I’m not expecting anyone, am I? Oh, I know! Maybe it’s one of my friends from school, here to spend time with me! Maybe my story today actually worked!” He didn’t notice his TV immediately switching itself off as soon as he hopped up to go and see whoever was visiting him.

“Hello there!” he said, filling his voice with as much happiness and confidence as possible as he opened the door, only for his heart to immediately sink when he saw that nobody was there at all.

“Is this a prank or something? Jeez…” He mumbled as he stared down at his feet, only to see a strange box on the floor in front of him. Curious, he bent down to pick it up, his eyes poring over the black and red packaging and the strange bat-shaped logo with the letters “HSN” emblazoned on every side. Stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, he tore open the box to reveal a small, unassuming pill bottle inside, bearing a label that simply had the words “OVERLORD SUPPLEMENT” and nothing else.

“Huh? Seriously? It arrived already?” Satoshi asked, not even bothering to think about how impossible the situation really was. He hadn’t paid, given his information, or even spoken to anyone, but here it was, the product he thought sounded nothing short of incredible barely a minute earlier. Twisting off the lid, he peered inside to see a single bright red pill inside.

“Just one? Really?” He was disappointed for a fraction of second before his spirits suddenly lifted, exclaiming, “It must be so amazing that you only need one pill and you’re set for life! Gosh, looks like I bought something pretty incredible today!” If nothing else, Satoshi was terrific at creating bright sides in crappy situations, and this bizarre order of his was no exception. So, he poured himself a glass of water and swallowed the pill with zero hesitation.

“I bet this’ll make tomorrow even better! I’ll be so confident and full of vigor, the other students will be flocking around me! I dunno what ‘vim’ is, but I’m sure that’ll help too!”

Satoshi headed back to his couch to start watching TV again. With such great service, maybe he’d order from that weird shopping channel again! Picking up his unfinished melon bread from earlier, he held it up, ready to take a huge bite out of it, before he suddenly felt a great warmth in his belly.

He felt almost paralyzed for a moment as that feeling spread throughout his body, ratcheting up from simple warmth to an almost unbearable heat. His hands twitched for a moment, sending the bread he was holding tumbling down to the ground.

“Wh-what the heck? Did someone turn off the AC or something?!” he cried out as he stood up, the room around him seeming to jerk and shift as he was overcome with vertigo. “This...this isn’t that vim stuff, right?” He steadied himself against a wall as his vision slowly returned to normal. The heat that had gripped him earlier didn’t fade at all, but suddenly felt infinitely more tolerable, almost pleasant. Still, he felt shaken up from the sudden heat and vertigo, so he made his way to the bathroom to get a drink of water, sipping slowly from the tap and splashing his face lightly to cool off a little.

He leaned over his sink for a while, breathing deeply to calm himself down. “I’m OK, I’m OK…” he muttered, as the realization began to sink in that he really did feel just fine. He had no idea why being so hot felt so, so good to him, but it really did, and any dizziness he’d dealt with earlier was now totally gone. Even the tickling he’d started to feel in his ears was really nice, forcing a light giggle. He stood back up, looking at his reflection and giving himself a thumbs up, “You’re doing great, Satoshi!” he told himself, his jaw dropping the moment he realized why his ears had felt the way they did. His hair, once short and dull, was growing longer and longer with each passing second, reaching his chin, then slowly sneaking down past his shoulders.

“W-was that a hair growth supplement or something?! H-how didn’t I notice this until now?! And- wait, is it turning red?!” He cried out, clutching a handful of his now silky, soft hair and holding it in front of his face as its usual pitch black color suddenly lit up and turned a vibrant, fiery red. Despite everything, Satoshi just smiled happily.

“Whoa! This looks awesome!” he shouted triumphantly. “This’ll make me stand out a ton at school! I’ll do it up in a super unique style and everyone’ll ask me just how I got my hair looking so amazing! Haha, I feel more full of vim already!”

The heat surged as his vision began to blur. Rubbing at his eyes helped tremendously, and as quickly as the blurring came about, it vanished, and he saw with complete clarity once more. No, in fact, he was certain his eyesight was even better now, though he wasn’t really sure how that could be possible. He looked in the mirror once more, only to be greeted with yet another unexpected change. His eyes had widened, looking rounder and bigger, and had also turned a brilliant crimson, with thicker, fuller lashes and sharp, thin, pointed eyebrows as red as the hair on his head that gave him a somewhat intense look.

“Oh-ho! I know I’ve never seen anybody with eyes that color! I can’t wait to tell everyone else about this! Maybe I’ll say I’ve been wearing contacts my whole life but can no longer keep hiding the brilliance of my piercing gaze!”

As he spoke, his face only changed further, his cheeks puffing out slightly and giving his face an adorable, soft roundness that only became cuter as his nose shrunk down to a tiny little point. Any light stubble he had vanished without a trace as his jaw seemed to narrow and shrink slightly, making his countenance only seem increasingly girlish and sweet. Beneath his hair, his ears had shrunk down too, though he couldn’t quite see that, and he was already rather taken aback by his mouth diminishing with the rest of his face, with lips that puffed up ever so slightly and turned just a little pinker than they had been before.

“Th-that’s maybe a bit extreme… I...I look kinda girly now… Uhhh, I know! I’ll say I had to get facial reconstruction surgery to avoid criminals pursuing my family! Had to abandon my rugged looks for the sake of my own safety!” Suddenly his throat began to burn, forcing him to cough furiously to clear away whatever was making him feel like this, before immediately returning to making up stories that could never even slightly seem as fantastical as what was really happening to him. “Maybe I’ll say that- Eep!”

He clapped his hands over his mouth. That...that wasn’t him speaking, was it?

“M-maybe I’ll tell everyone that...that…” He couldn’t ignore the reality of what had just happened any longer, abandoning his story immediately and crying out in frustration.” Jeez, is something caught in my throat?! Why do I sound like this?!” Satoshi’s voice had always bothered him. He had no real reason to think it was irritating, but he was sure it was. Too nasally, too whiny, too dorky. He came up with a new reason as to why it hampered his stories each and every day even though there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. Even with his issues, however, he wasn’t sure he wanted to sound like *this*. 

“I sound like a girl! Did that pill shrink my vocal cords or something? This isn’t possible, right?” His voice had become completely feminine, high-pitched, and dripping with smugness. Sure, his stories tended to make him seem completely arrogant, but now it seemed like he couldn’t switch that off if he tried. Ignoring the fact that none of what had just happened should have been possible, the voice, it seemed, was the last straw for him, as it finally forced him to confront what he was going through.

“My face looks all girlish, I sound like a girl… I’m...I’m becoming a girl? This can’t really be happening, can it…?” He slumped against the wall as his shoulders began to stiffen and ache. It seemed that, in the midst of his worry, any cockiness in his voice disappeared, leaving him sounding like a helpless child at best, until his eyes suddenly lit up again.

“That’s...so...cool! I never really wanted to be a girl, but now I get to make a whole new life for myself! I’ll think of a really amazing name and be loved and adored by everyone! Eh...but...I don’t like guys, right? No no, that’s OK. Plus, it’s even more alluring! A mysterious girl transfer student who makes the hearts of every maiden around her flutter!” As Satoshi spoke, now fully accepting of the life that awaited her, her stiffening shoulders crashed inwards as her arms thinned and softened, shrinking greatly. The broad angles that made up her body began to give way to soft, subtle curves. Her narrowed shoulders made her look so much smaller, even though she’d not yet lost an inch of her height, and the sleeves of her shirt flailed around uselessly on arms that had become utterly feminine. 

Lifting off her shirt to get a better look at herself, it seemed her torso had begun to shrink down as well, and she placed her thin, girlish hands on a tummy that grew flatter and more pale with each passing moment. Her waist slowly pinched inwards while her hips gently curved outwards, cutting a subtle, but unmistakably feminine figure. Not a moment later, the heat mounted in her chest, and she watched as it slowly puffed up and grew outwards, flat pecs giving way to soft, squishy, perfectly round breasts capped off with adorably pink, puffy nipples. Curious, she raised her hands and cupped both of them gently. They were fairly large for a girl her age, but from Satoshi’s perspective, they looked positively massive.

“Haha, I knew I’d have a sexy, mature figure!” she shouted happily, convinced that she was becoming an absolute bombshell rather than a fairly short, adorably huggable cutie. She gave her breasts a quick squeeze, moaning softly at how sensitive they felt beneath her grasp. “I-I guess I’ll have to be careful with my gorgeous new body, huh? I never knew boobs felt this good though…” She gave them yet another curious squeeze, unable to resist the pleasure she’d felt earlier. This time, however, the feeling was far more intense, filling her with equal parts pleasure and dizziness, forcing her to steady herself by sitting down on the edge of her bathtub.

“Jeez, boobs are really incredible, aren’t they?” she said dreamily as her legs slowly shrunk down without her even noticing, the legs of her pants dangling in the air. Standing back up once she felt a little less dizzy, her feet caught on her now far-too-large pants, sending her tumbling straight to the floor, her boobs squishing against the hard tile and causing another, much larger moan to escape from her lips.

“Ahn~! Jeez, they even make falling down feel all funny…” she muttered as she tried to pick herself up, kicking off the baggy pants and underwear that had slipped down her legs in the process. Clutching at the sink for support, she stared down at the floor, finally seeing her now petite legs and utterly tiny feet.

“Whoa, they got all girly too!” she said happily, rubbing her ever so slightly wider thighs, feeling how lovably soft and buttery smooth they felt beneath her fingertips. She moved her hands higher and higher, feeling her thighs widen as her fingers ran over the curves of her now cute, squishy, teardrop butt. “People like butts, right? Yeah, of course! They’re adorable, and mine is gonna be super cute!” she said, squeezing it while carefully avoiding the amount of pressure she’d put on her breasts moments earlier. “Jeez, this feels really nice! What if I get addicted to my own body or something?” She said, her voice sounding even more smug than it had earlier, barely even taking note of her stiffening manhood. She was too addicted to the sensations of everything that had changed to pay much mind to what hadn’t made the jump to femininity yet.

“Ah, who cares, it’ll get vim soon too, and then I’ll be the perfectly sexy girl...uhhh? hmmm…” She paused as she tried to think of a name for herself, as her penis slowly began to shrink down and recede inside her body. “Saki? Nah, not elegant enough. Saya? That’s too plain! What about...huh?” she said as her thoughts slowed, the heat in her body melding with the pleasure slowly overtaking her groin, disrupting anything and everything else she was thinking of. She struggled to regain her train of thought, but couldn’t, the feeling of her genitals reforming proving to be too overpowering. All she could do was moan softly while her testicles rose up into her body, her legs starting to quiver while her scrotum reformed into tight, pink lips, and couldn’t stop her hips from buckling once her penis finally turned into a juicy, swollen clit. As the glow of the orgasm faded, she finally found herself able to think again, though she wasn’t sure what it was she’d been saying.

“That felt...incredible…” She sighed happily, a goofy smile growing on her face as she stared at herself in the mirror yet again. Now that everything seemed to have wrapped up, she couldn’t help but admire how pretty she’d become. She realized now that she tended more towards being cute rather than sexy, but no matter what, she felt utterly beautiful, and welcomed her new life with open arms.

“It’s all finished, right? I look great, that’s for sure, so I bet there won’t be anymore changes!” The heat hadn’t faded, though that had long since stopped bothering her, but it suddenly left her uneasy as she worried the beauty she’d obtained might slip from her grasp. Still, things seemed to have settled, and she smirked confidently at her reflection.

“Well, I’m certainly impressed by that pill! It did exactly what it said in the end, huh? I definitely feel confident, vigorous, and...vimfull? I...still don’t know what that means, but that’s OK! I look and feel amazing, hahaha!” she yelled, placing her hands on her hips and laughing triumphantly. She felt like she was on top of the world, and nothing was going to stop that.

She cut herself off, confused about a minute detail that suddenly seemed extremely important to her. “Wait a second...That pill was called an Overlord Supplement, wasn’t it? What kind of a name is that? That’s a really great demon or something, right? I’m really great, but I hardly feel demonic…”

The heat within her flickered and raged for a brief moment, as if angry at the new girl for saying such a thing. It then migrated to her head, focusing just above her temples, hardly feeling unpleasant, but taking her by surprise nonetheless. She placed her hands against the points where the heat felt strongest, rubbing them gently to try and hold back whatever was about to happen. It was futile, however, as two hard bumps rose up beneath her fingers, growing bigger and bigger before curling up at the tips, leaving her with two decidedly devilish horns.

She briefly stared at them in the mirror, a look of utter surprise on her face for a moment before she felt the heat move to her back. All too aware that something was about to happen there, she turned around, showing her back to the mirror and trying her best to get a look over her shoulder and see what was taking place. Not a moment later, two black spots rose up from her back, growing larger and larger until two long, black, elegant wings spread out behind her, reaching more than double the width of her shoulders. She tried moving them, giving them a small flap, then staring at her reflection in awe when she discovered they actually worked. 

“C-can I fly now?! Am...am I really some sort of demon…?” Satoshi was blown away, and, for the first time in her life, she had no idea at all what she’d say to anyone else about any of this.

“It’s so cool though! I’m...I’m really a demon! This is awesome!” Sure, she had no idea what to do next, she had no idea what direction her life was about to take, but for the first time in years she truly was living the kind of exciting life she’d always boasted about. Even if this had taken a decidedly more supernatural direction than her stories usually did. Still, none of that bothered her, and the demon girl turned to face her reflection yet again. “Haha, I guess I am getting addicted to my new body, huh? Who could blame me though? I look so amazing!” She smirked confidently as she looked over every inch of her naked body.

“I know, I’ll see if that shopping channel has any more stuff I want! If this pill did this much, I bet everything they have is incredible!” The girl walked out of her bathroom to fetch some spare clothes from her closet that might fit her better than her old uniform, humming a happy tune to herself all the while.

Before she could get there, however, she was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a swirling black vortex appearing right in the middle of her living room, growing bigger and bigger, filling more and more of her vision as if it was sucking all the light from her surroundings. Soon after, it began to recede, and standing in front of her was a purple-haired girl who looked to be about her age, wearing what appeared to be an all-black getup consisting of a tubetop, leather gloves, a miniskirt, and tall leather boots.

Most importantly, however, were the horns on her head, the wings on her back, and the giant pitchfork she was carrying. Satoshi would never admit it, but in that moment, she was utterly terrified, backing up against the wall behind her until it pressed uncomfortably against her wings.

The girl in front of Satoshi then opened her eyes, smiling warmly, and saying “Nice to meet you, my name is Vignette April Tsukinose.”

She then took stock of the fact that Satoshi was naked, making her face turn a red as bright as Satoshi’s hair. She averted her gaze and shouted “P-p-please put some clothes on! I-I can’t look at you like this!”

“I-I don’t have any on me! They’re in the other room!” Satoshi yelled out, suddenly far too scared to even move with this Vignette girl around. No matter how friendly she was being, she was carrying a pitchfork, and while Satoshi had always been far too trusting and naive, this was a bridge too far even for her.

“Just summon some up! Er, right, you probably don’t know how to do that, huh? Umm, think of clothes appearing on your body!”

Satoshi was still panicked, but she complied nonetheless, not wanting to unintentionally provoke Vignette, desperately wishing for anything she could cover herself up with.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by a layer of pitch black fog, closing in around her body before rapidly tightening, solidifying against her skin before vanishing just as quickly as it had all appeared, though the feelings against her skin never vanished, and she looked down at her body.

She found herself, much to her relief, fully dressed in what appeared to be gothic lolita-style clothing, She was wearing a black and white sleeveless dress with a ruffled skirt, a collar hiding the straps tied around her neck. Long black gloves covered her fingers and arms, stopping just below her shoulders, and sleek, white thigh high stockings hugged her legs. She even had shoes, a comfortable pair of black Mary Janes, adding ever so slightly to her height.

As she looked over herself, she noticed the weight of her hair felt...different, somehow, and her neck and shoulders were no longer being tickled. She reached a hand up to the side of her head to discover that her hair was now tied with small black ribbons into two large loops, giving one of them a curious tug, wincing slightly at how hard she’d pulled. Unbeknownst to her, a bat hairpin had appeared in her hair as well, completing her new outfit. A small part of her realized how weird her hair must’ve seemed, but a much larger part was ecstatic to have a hairstyle that was entirely unique to her.

“Jeez…” Vignette pouted, “How come yours covers up so much more than mine? Everything I try to summon up turns out like this…” She tugged at her tubetop, stretching the fabric for a moment before letting it snap back against her body gently. “You weren’t even a demon until a second ago… Ah well, I’m glad you’ve got clothes now, at least.” She said with a warm smile.

Even with clothes, however, Satoshi was still extremely nervous. How did this girl know she wasn’t a demon until recently? Did she know she used to be a boy, too?

She played over every awful possibility this could result in, and decided to get out of it by doing the one thing Satoshi had always had a penchant for: Bragging about herself.

“Mwahahaha!” She laughed, attempting to make herself sound as menacing as possible. “Oh? You seem rather taken aback by my outfit. Finely crafted, is it not? Of course, such is only befitting of someone of my status! You have the arrogance to declare that I only became a demon moments ago? Fool! I’m no mere demon, I’m the great demon Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell!” She nodded, satisfied that the name she’d given herself was absolutely bursting with elegance.

Vignette, however, just groaned. “It’s going to be a long day…”

Satanichia smirked confidently. This was going incredibly! “Indeed! The first of many you’ll spend under me as my servant! First, we’ll have you-”

“Yes, it’s very good you’ve already picked out a name for yourself, but I’m here to help you out, you know?”

Satanichia just grumbled at Vignette’s interruption, before shouting out a “Hey! Listen to me, I-” Her voice held none of the authority it did just a moment ago, now sounding more like a dismayed child, who, yet again, was promptly cut off by Vignette.

“And that name’s nice, but it’s a bit long, so I’ll just call you Satania, OK? You can call me Vigne!” She said happily, powering through all of the new demon’s bluster.

“I-it is only appropriate for a great demon such as I to address others by their full names, Vignette! And you may not simply shorten my name like that, it’s-” Satania was cut off once more as Vigne approached her and put a hand over her mouth.

“I’m so sorry to be rude, Satania! Listen to me for a second, OK? I know this might all seem fun, but with everything that’s happened, you’ll want a friend like me around.”

Satania wanted to protest, though her shouts were completely muffled by Vigne. Eventually, she realized that Vigne wasn’t going to move her hand away unless she cooperated, so she kept quiet and simply nodded. The girl released her grip, and Satania muttered out a “Fine, I’ll cooperate with you…”

“Good! I’ll try keep things brief. I’m from Hell, as you’ve likely guessed by now. I was meant to begin my studies here on Earth for the next few years when we detected a huge spike of demonic energy that seemed to indicate the transformation of a human body and soul into those of a demon. That’s what happened to you, isn’t it?”

“I keep telling you, I’m the great demon Sata-”

Vigne cupped her hand over Satania’s mouth once more, sighing deeply “I didn’t want to hammer all the bad stuff in at once, but, well… Look, I know this all seems like fun and games right now, but being a demon doesn’t suddenly mean you’re all-powerful or anything like that. In fact, it means your existence up until now has been totally overwritten, and you’re now something of a trainee like me, here to study in the human world before we can become full-fledged demons. The world doesn’t remember whoever you were up until today, and since a process like this puts so much stress on the soul, it can never be undone or you’d risk death. Do you understand? This is your life now. But I’ve been assigned to live with you and help you acclimate, so it’ll be just fine, I promise.”

Satania’s eyes just welled up as she soaked in every word Vigne said to her. Though she hadn’t even thought about changing back, she never realized the gravity of everything that had happened. Nobody would even recognize her ever again. She collapsed onto her knees, crying loudly and hugging Vigne at her waist.

“I-I just wanted friends! Not to *sniff* get rid of my whole life! I w-wasn’t even a girl up until now! What am I gonna doooo!?”

As frustrating as all the “great demon” talk had been, she realized now why Satania had said all of that. It was clearly a desperate attempt to help her cope with a situation far more stressful than she’d ever imagined. She knelt down next to Satania and hugged her tightly. “There there, I promised things would be OK, didn’t I?”

“Y-yeah…” Satania said, sobbing gently.

“Well, I meant it! I know how scary this is, but you’ve already given yourself a really beautiful name and everything!” The appeal to Satania’s ego seemed to work, and her sobs slowly lessened “I know you feel like you're lost at sea, but y’know what?”

“What’s that?”

“They only give demons jobs like mine when we’re underperforming elsewhere. I’m no good at being a demon at all, people say I’m too kind, but I swear I’m trying my best!”

“R-really?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda embarrassing, huh?” Vigne laughed gently, happy that this somehow seemed to be cheering Satania up. “But now that we’re going to be living together, we can both learn all this stuff together! We’ll both be great demons in no time! And you mentioned you wanted friends? Well, guess what? I’m going to be your friend, through thick and thin!”

Satania smiled weakly, certain that she’d lucked out in finding someone as sweet as Vigne to help her. “Definitely! We’re gonna be feared and respected around the world!” She said as she picked herself and Vigne off the floor, staring into Vigne’s eyes happily as she clasped her hands.

“Y-yeah!” Vigne said, averting her gaze, thankful that Satania didn’t seem to notice how little the idea of being feared appealed to her.

“I, Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell, and you, my loyal friend Vignette, are going to be the greatest demons in this and any other worlds I don’t yet know about!”

Vigne smiled warmly. Satania’s enthusiasm was nothing short of admirable, that was for sure. “Are you ready to go?”

“Huh? Go where?”

“Well, this place isn’t exactly where you live anymore. I’ve got a really cute apartment for the both of us though! It’ll feel just like home in no time!”

Satania was taken aback by this, but in light of everything that had happened, she was sure she’d overcome it all with little trouble. “A great demon such as myself can adapt to anything! Very well, let’s get going!”

“Haha, sure thing.” Vigne recited some odd incantation, and not a second later, they were standing in their new home.

“It’s a different part of the city than the one you live in, but Hell’s administration team is really efficient, so they’ve set us up at a new school and everything! You’ll even get a monthly stipend while we’re here!” Vigne said enthusiastically, before noticing that they seemed to only have one bed. “B-b-but they must’ve made some mistake with our bedding! No matter, I’ll take the couch until things are sorted out.”

“Nonsense, Vignette! Two great demons such as ourselves do not sleep on couches! We’ll make do with just one bed!”

“B-but-”

“But nothing! It’s rather late and…” Satania let out a loud yawn, “I’m kinda tired, ehehe…” She laughed sheepishly, dropping all the “great demon” pretense from earlier. Not letting go of Vigne, she dragged the both of them over to the bed and flopped down onto it, falling asleep almost immediately.

“H-hey!” Vigne yelled, though Satania was out like a light, a goofy grin plastered across her face as she slept. “Jeez, I guess becoming a demon’s kinda draining, though I think she might’ve also tired herself out with all that talk, haha!” She laughed happily as she slipped her hand out of Satania’s grasp.

“Oh, I know what’ll make her feel even better!” She walked into their new living room and sat down on the couch, getting to work on something while Satania slept.

~~~

Vigne’s eyes fluttered open to see Satania lying right next to her, grinning cockily.

“Oh? I thought you didn’t want to sleep with me?” Her grin only widened as she spoke.

Vigne quickly scrambled to her feet as memories of the previous night came rushing back to her. She’d made something for Satania, quickly returned to investigate her old apartment to see what had changed her into a demon, then crashed onto the bed the moment she returned, too tired to do anything else.

Still, she didn’t want to dwell on this for a moment longer than she had to, so she quickly changed topics. “Ah, Satania, come to the living room! I’ve got a school uniform, and I did something special for you, too!”

“Oh my? A special gift? You must truly be aware of how great a demon I am!”

“Yes yes, just come with me, we’ve got school today.”

On the living room table was a simple school uniform neatly folded up. There was a black dress shirt, a red checkered skirt, black socks, brown shoes, and a simple brown sweater and a set of plain white underwear. There seemed to be something poking out of the folded sweater, but when Satania tried to pull it out, Vigne grabbed her arm.

“M-mind doing that in our room? I’ll get dressed and wait for you out here.”

Satania walked back into their bedroom and unfolded all of her clothing. To her surprise, the thing she’d seen earlier seemed to be a note and a bright red necktie, with an upside-down cross stitched onto it. She looked at the note curiously.

“Satania,” it read, “this just seemed fitting for a great demon. I stitched it myself, and I bet it’ll suit you wonderfully! Let’s show everyone just how great you are!”

Satania, despite herself, felt her eyes welling up yet again, though she managed to contain her tears this time, smiling through them as she got dressed.

She struggled to fit her shirt over her wings, grumbling out a “Jeez, can’t I just hide them or something?!”

To her surprise, they vanished immediately, allowing her to comfortably slip on her new clothes. She felt at her head to find that her horns had vanished as well. “I’m already getting the hang of all this demon stuff!” she said triumphantly, as she stepped out into the living room to greet her friend, who was dressed in a nearly identical uniform to her own, with the exception of the black shirt and the tie, of course.

“You look great! I see you managed to hide your horns and wings, too! That’s really impressive, Satania! Do you like your gift?”

“Ahahaha! Of course I managed, I’m a great demon, after all! Your gift suits me just as wonderfully as expected, too!”

“Haha, I’m glad to hear that! I’ll make breakfast, and then we can get going, OK?”

“That sounds lovely, Vignette!”

~~~

A month had passed since then, and though they often argued, the two girls had become great friends in no time at all. Nobody, as it turned out, took Satania any more seriously now that she was a girl, meaning she still had trouble getting to know anyone else, but with Vigne around, she never felt lonely, happy to have a true friend who’d always be there for her.

Vigne found herself greatly attached to Satania as well, loving her constant enthusiasm and energy, though she had a bad habit of expressing her demonic tendencies in the worst possible ways.

Still unaware of what being a demon meant in the slightest, Satania showed off how “great” she was by committing such vile acts as running in the school hallways, “forgetting” to do her homework, and deliberately ignoring her teachers. All in all, she’d only really succeeded in getting herself into trouble, often dragging Vigne into it all with her.

“Honestly, don’t they see how great and powerful I am?! How can they give me detention for that? And why’d you get it too? You didn’t even do anything!” Satania complained as she and Vigne stepped into their apartment.

“Satania, it’s great that you want to be such an amazing demon, but maybe don’t do that stuff at school, OK? They might expel us if you keep being such a nuisance.”

“Humans just don’t understand us, Vignette!”

Vigne resisted the urge to remind Satania that she’d been human until very recently. After all, Satania seemed so, so happy with her new life, and she wouldn’t want to demean her for that, so she just sighed heavily, saying “I guess not…”

“H-hey! You’re meant to be impressed too, y’know! I’m doing so much awesome stuff!”

“It’s just…”

“It’s just?”

“Maybe wait until we’ve spent some time in Hell before you get into all this? We’ve got a holiday coming up in a few months, and I bet you’ll learn all sorts of things about being a demon in my hometown! It’ll help you become even greater.”

Vigne was sure that would’ve tided over Satania, but instead, she just looked dejected, staring at the floor with a grim look on her face. “I’m...I’m doing all this stuff for you, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

Satania raised her head, staring straight at Vigne. “I wanna be a great demon, sure, but I figured if I acted really demonic for you now, it’d impress you…”

“Impress me? Why would you want to impress me?” Vigne asked, confused.

“B-because I like you a lot! I...I think I love you, Vignette!”

Vigne just stared at Satania, unsure of what to say in response.

Satania continued, unperturbed by the silence. “You’ve been so nice and kind! You helped me so much after I changed and, well, you’re just amazing! I know how I act, but being a demon did scare me a ton at first! I just wanted to-”

Vigne cut her off, not by placing a hand over Satania’s mouth, as she usually did, but instead by kissing her, passionately.

“I...I love you too, Satania…”

“You do?!”

“Of course I do! You’re always so upbeat and energetic. I know there are times you’ve been scared, but you’ve stayed strong through all of them. I guess our time together’s just...really made me love all that about you!” Vigne spoke louder and louder, clearly growing more and more flustered with each word, so Satania kissed her back, with just as much passion as Vigne had shown her.

“I’ve got it!” Satania said, grabbing Vigne’s hand and pulling her through to their bedroom.

“Huh? Satania! What are you doing?”

“I know how to show you that I’m a great demon! We’re gonna...y-y-you know...do it…”

Vigne just blushed bright red, unable to find a single word that seemed right in response. As taken aback as she was by how quickly they were moving, she found her heart beating wildly. As scared as she was to admit it, that sounded incredible to her.

“I-if you’re OK with it, of course!” Satania said as she sat down on the bed, Vigne taking a seat next to her.

“O-of course I am… It’s just...it’ll be my first time…”

“Mine too, but I’ll make it amazing!” Satania said, stripping without a moment’s hesitation, Vigne joining her slowly and nervously. Within what felt like no time at all, the both of them were stark naked.

“Uhhh, I guess we should get in bed, huh?” Vigne said, sheepishly.

“Y-yeah…”

The two of them crawled under the covers, and lay there silently for a few moments, before Vigne suddenly spoke up.

“So ummm… How do we… y’know? Start?”

“W-well. I hadn’t given it much thought…” Satania grumbled, before suddenly shouting out “But overthinking it just isn’t what a great demon would do! I’m an expert, I’ll show you!” Satania crawled on top of Vigne, staring down at her, the both of them blushing furiously.

Satania then plunged her head down onto Vigne’s chest, putting her mouth around one of her nipples and sucking furiously, certain that the wet, smacking sounds she was making was proof that she was doing it right..

“Ahn~!” Vigne let out a satisfied moan as her arms wrapped around Satania’s body, her hands clutching at her soft butt without even realizing it, much to Satania’s surprise. Despite that, however, she kept sucking at Vigne’s luscious chest, using a hand to knead and squeeze at the boob she wasn’t currently tasting. She felt Vigne twitch beneath her, her moans growing increasingly loud, her grip on Satania’s butt tightening more and more.

The two of them were confident this was the most incredible sex anyone had ever had. In reality, they were just two awkward girls who’d never even kissed, but even as they fumbled through their first time, their minds were both thoroughly blown.

Satania then moved downwards, sliding her tongue down Vigne’s chest, then her belly, then right between her legs until she came face to face with Vigne’s warm, moist pussy. “I-it’s OK to lick it, right?” She asked herself, before saying “Just gotta go for it!”, and teasing her tongue against Vigne’s pink lips, lapping up her delicious juices.

“Oh gosh, Satania! That feels, that feels…” Vigne could barely speak, so filled with pleasure that it completely clouded her mind.

“Incredible, right?” Satania raised her head to look up at Vigne’s flushed face, “You’re so sexy, Vignette! Jeez, it’s no fair if I’m the one doing all the work though!” Satania said as she stood up, much to Vigne’s confusion, before dropping her pussy right down onto Vigne’s face. “D-drink up, Vigne! A great demon like me’s gotta taste amazing!” Satania stumbled through any sort of dirty talk as she lay down until both of them had their faces right up against each other’s vaginas.

As Satania’s licks grew faster and faster, more and more desperate to please her partner, she felt Vigne slowly, nervously reach her hands between her thighs, spread her lips open, then stick her tongue right inside of her, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

“Ah~! V-Vignette, you’re incredible!” Satania said, before mimicking what Vigne had just done to her, leaving the two of them eating each other out for what felt like an eternity.

Soon, the pleasure they’d felt seemed to come to a head. The both of them felt like they were about to explode.

“S-Satania! I think I’m gonna-”

“Y-yeah, Vignette, I think I am too! L-let’s just keep going, it feels too good to stop!” The two of them returned to lapping up every drop of each other, while Satania slipped a hand under Vigne’s butt, plunging a finger inside her.

The second she did so, Satania suddenly felt Vigne gasp out in pleasure, a rush of hot air hitting her vagina.

The two of them moved faster, getting more intense as pleasure clouded their minds, eroding everything else as they came to a beautiful, breathless climax.

“Ahn~!”

~~~

The two of them lay there for quite some time once they’d finished up, smiling happily at each other.

“So,” Satania spoke up, “What do you think? Pretty amazing, right?”

Vigne couldn’t help but laugh at her cockiness so shortly after something like that. “Haha, yeah… You’re incredible, Satania.”

“You were awesome too, Vignette! I didn’t know you could be so dirty!”

“Jeez, I’m still a demon, after all!” Vigne huffed, jokingly.

“Yep, even though you’re all sweet and kind, and, well, not demonic at all…”

“Hey!”

“I wasn’t finished! You know, I think you might really be a great demon, Vignette!”

“Haha, I think that might be you, silly.”

“Nuh-uh! You’re the greatest!”

Vigne just smiled at that, leaning over and kissing her girlfriend’s lips softly.

“I guess we’ll just both have to be great together.”

Satania looked confused for a second, before a confident, happy smile spread across her face.

“I guess so!”

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote a while ago about my favorite Gabriel Dropout character! This one has a particularly long, ambitious sequel about Raphiel, but I hope you enjoy this one too! This was, I think, a turning point where my writing started picking up, but it'll still a little different from my newer work! Please bear with any difficulties as I transfer more of my work to AO3.


End file.
